Can't do it
by Black Violin
Summary: Bakura is determined to steal the puzzle. Murder is his plan. But what happens when he can't do it? [darkshipping] [YGO fanfiction contest]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Ok, this is my first Darkshipping fic and it's for the second round of a contest. (Yes, I ACTUALLY made it to the second round!) Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

I grabbed the sparrow with my bare hands and clenched it in my fist. It squealed in pain. The shrieks of the small bird made me satisfied as I crushed it harder with my hand. It writhed and screamed, biting my hand in hopes of escape. After few more seconds and it was dead and its lifeless body no longer made painful cries to serenade me.

Taking out a pocket knife, I slit it open. The blood leaked out in a crimson flow, staining my hand. I smashed it against the outside wall of a certain game shop, smearing the word 'Die' in the red liquid. Content with my actions, I allowed what remained of the bird to fall to the ground.

Replacing the knife in my pocket, I walk away from the massacre. I think to myself how easy it was to kill such a small creature. If everything went according to plan, Yugi Moto would be next and his Millennium Puzzle would be mine. Today, I had already decided, would be one of many deaths.

A swift wind blew along the ground, stirring up leaves that had fallen due to the months of fall. A sunset streaked many colors across the sky and made everything glow in golden splendor. The debonair of my surroundings was enough to make me sick.

"Enough of this," I say out loud to no one in particular, "The next phase of my plan requires some assistance."

-------------------

By now, the sun had sunk back into the Earth and night dominated the sky. Dark clouds had also appeared, concealing the moon and stars behind its mask. Harsh bolts of lightning attacked the land and cracks of thunder traveled with the ruthless wind. Rain drops pelted the ground with severe intensity. I stand outside of an apartment building. My clothes are drenched and my hair sticks to my face. I do not care though, for rain has nothing against me. Entering the building, I make my way to one of the rooms and break in by picking the lock with a safety pin.

All of the lights are off and it was hard to see anything through the darkness. A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a brief second, showing the mess that obscured the floor. Searching the entire apartment for any signs of life, I came to the conclusion that no one was home and sat on the couch to wait.

The plan was to use Joey Wheeler as bait to draw Yugi to me. I was going to hold him hostage till I got what I wanted. Being that the stupid blonde wasn't even here, though, put a terrible kink in the strategy.

'He lives here,' I think, frowning. It was almost ten at night, to late for anything to be open, and surly he wouldn't be at a friend's house at this time, 'So where the hell is he?'

As if on cue, I hear foot steps approach the door. Quickly, I rise to my feet and manage to find a hiding place behind a lounge chair without tripping over the mess on the floor. The door knob turns and a few lights come on, blinding me for a second.

"I could have sworn I locked that this morning," A familiar voice says. Joey's footsteps disappear into the kitchen and I was about to follow when he returned to the living room. Cursing silently, I stay hidden because if I attacked now, he would probably escape. Minutes seemed like hours as I waited. The bloody oaf wasn't giving me a chance to strike. No matter what he did, he always had that ability to escape if need be. I was starting to get impatient when Opportunity presented itself.

Joey had gone down the hall and into his bedroom. Not wanting to let this perfect occasion slip by, I followed silently with knife drawn. Dry blood still tainted the metal like crimson rust. The blonde teen was digging around a dresser drawer and seemed completely unaware of my presence.

Pressing the knife up against his back, I said in a threatening voice, "Don't move."

My victim tensed but didn't move. I ordered him to face me, and when he did his eyes flashed in recognition, hate, and fear. I smile at that, taking pleasure in its presence. Next, I order him to call Yugi and tell him to meet me on the roof.

'Everything is going perfectly,' I think, feeling the lust for blood and overcoming excitement.

--------------------

I stand on the roof, staring at the door that leads to here and waiting. Once again, I am soaked by the never ending rain and my patience grows thin. My hostage lies on the ground, knocked out but still breathing.

'I'll kill him later,' I decide. The door opens and a familiar face steps onto the roof. Like I had hoped, Yugi had changed into the Pharaoh.

"Bakura!" He shouts. He is likewise drenched and very cold by the shiver in his voice. His eyes travel to Joey, then shoot back to me, "What have you done?"

"I want your puzzle, Pharaoh," I say, disregarding his question. I draw my pocket knife again and step forward. I have no doubts that the Pharaoh would dare try to escape without his friend.

"Let Joey go!"

I snicker at his stupidity and prepare to attack. A flash of lightning diverts the Pharaoh's attention long enough for me to lunge forward. Before he knew what had happened, I had already pinned him to the ground. My left hand pressed against his throat, strangling him, while my right hand held the knife, ready to strike flesh.

In a swift move, the Pharaoh strikes my arm where it bends, forcing me to release my grip oh his throat, and grabs my wrist with the knife. I punch him with my free hand, hoping to faze him a bit. With no such luck, the Pharaoh manages to get unpinned and the two of us begin to grapple.

"Die!" I shout, finally having the opportunity to kill him. I plunged my knife into his side. The Pharaoh cried in agony as I pulled it out. He fell to the ground, holding his side. New blood dripped off my knife as I reached for the puzzle.

"Thief," The Pharaoh says, trying to make his voice sound confident. I snickered and reached for the puzzle. He didn't resist, but instead gave me…this look. I froze in confusion. Suddenly, it felt wrong to take the puzzle. I don't know why I couldn't take it, being that it was something I'd always wanted. That look the Pharaoh had given me, though, wouldn't allow me to steal it.

Angry at myself, I stand replace the blade into my pocket. Turning on heel, I make my way off the roof, leaving the Pharaoh in confusion. A foreign feeling overcomes my heart, and I don't like it. I figure Joey will help him when he comes to.

--------------------

OMGosh! This came out worse than I thought it would. Sorry for the crappyness. Feel free to bash. Ja matta ne!

-B.


End file.
